


Midnight

by backwardstypos, rcallers



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Society AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwardstypos/pseuds/backwardstypos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcallers/pseuds/rcallers
Summary: hi everyone, this is my first fanfic, also thanks Danny for helping me proofread and adding some spice to the dialogue because I have no clue how to write





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoy this, please leave kudos or a comment!

 

_tic_ _tic_ _tic_ _tic_ _tic_ _tic_ _tic_

 

‘ _He_ _seems_ _to_ _be_ _taking_ _forever_ ’ Dusk sighs as he looks at his phone. ‘How much longer should it take for him to get here?’

 

" **See** **you** **at** **6** : **00** **pm** , **babe**!",

reads the last text Dusk had gotten from Ryan, a very fit Blaziken. 

 

"He's late," Dusk mutters to himself; 30 minutes late, to be exact. Just as the midnight Lycanroc was about to text a quick “ _Is_ _everything_ _ok?_ ", he hears a knock at the door. Dusk jumps up and runs straight to the door, smiling when he saw that it was Ryan.

 

"Hey! Sorry for being late, the traffic was horrible. I got you some flowers to make up for it. Are you ready to head to dinner?" Ryan says quickly.

 

"Oh thank you, you’re forgiven," Dusk teases lightly, “but yes I’m ready to go finally.”

 

"Ok, let's get going then!"

 

***

 

"Here it is! The famous _Culot et Cuivre_!" Ryan exclaimed.

 

"Wow, how'd you manage to get a reservation? This place is so good, I hear it’s always booked up." Dusk had never been more surprised in his life.

 

"Well, I'll let you in on a little secret," Ryan bends down to whisper into his ear. "I'm the owner." Dusk let out an audible gasp.

 

"Are you serious? You own this place and you never told me?"

 

"Yep. Now let's hurry in, I don't want to have you wait for any longer."

 

 

 

 


End file.
